Tratando de Subir un Fic
by not.my.daughter11
Summary: Hola! esta es mi nueva historia, titulada...se escuchan los pájaros cantar, mientras autora habla...y espero que les guste! espero reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Tratando desubir un Fic **

**Vocabulario:**

**pollo: escupo mezclado con flema (Flegggg), mocos, etc...**

**cabritos: niños pequeños malcriados.**

**gallinita ciega: juego que consiste en vendarle a alguien los ojos para después darle tres vueltas y encotrar a los demás.**

**poto: culo, trasero.**

**chora/o: es como decir "amigo" pero con un toque flaite.**

**flaite: un imbécil ordinario, roto, que escucha reggeton, hip hop y cumbia.**

**queri: quieres.**

**chucha o chuc...: garabato, palabrota.**

**conchetumare o conch...: garabato, palaborta, una palabra echa por otras dos: concha (no voy a esxplicar qué es) y madre, se le quita la d.**

**pal: para el.**

**lao: lado.**

Autora: Bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fic, que se trata de...- se escuchan los taladros de tío Vernon trabajar, y aparecen Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano y a un Harry ¿en un coche de bebé?-...¡espero que les guste mucho!

Hermione: Shhh! Harry trata de dormir.

Autora: O.o qué hacen aquí?

Ron: Mejor dicho, qué haces tú sentada en una cabina de teléfono enfrete de una cámara, donde dice "El camarín de Chica.Padfoot.xD o GarBanzo o BarEnDs o...

Autora: Sí, sí, yaa! dejen mi cabina ser! y no es de teléfono es para poder escribir mi fic ¬¬

Hermione: y de qué se trata?

Autora: Oh! se trata de...- Harry se despierta llorando.

Hermione (¿lo toma en brazos O.o?): Ya, ya, Harriecito, no tenga miedo, bebé.

(Ron se le acerca y toma al "niño")¿Cómo está mi campeón?

Autora: Ejem...- Harry empieza a llorar más fuerte (n.a.: recuerden, está llorando).

¿Lily: AHÍ ESTÁN, JAMES, TIENE A NUESTRO "BEBÉ" (n.a.: nótese que Harry ya no es bebé ajaj)

¡James¡PADDY, AHÍ ESTÁN!

¡Sirius¡Ni se les ocurra llevarse al ahijado MÁS sexy del mundo!

Ron: Ups, bueno, nos vamos- mete a Harry, o mejor dicho, lo tira al coche y salen corriendo, seguidos de James, Lily y Sirius.

Autora¡Al fin, tranquilidad!

(Se aclara la voz, y de paso se tira un pollo, dos pollos, tres pollos, en fin, se aclara la garganta y voz después de afinarse)

Autora: Bueno, aquí les tengo mi nuevo fic, que si no fuera por esos cabritos ya lo estarían leyendo ¬¬ La historia está basada en...- se escucha el camioncito de helados venir, mientras autora sigue hablando- y con la articipación de...- un enjambre de abejas pasa-. Espero que les guste, las parejas son...- aparecen Voldy y Dumbly jugando a la gallinita ciega (n.a.: que que qué! ya me basta con soportarlos en lqm!).

Dumbly (con los ojos vendados): voy bien?

Voldy (entre risas): sí!

(Dumbly avanza unos pasos hacia Voldy y...le toca su poto!)

Voldy: ay! Albie! aquí no...

Autora: O.ô y ahora ustedes?

¿Albie: sí, chora.

Chor...autora: Vayan a "jugar" a otra parte ¬¬, trato de publicar mi nuevo fic.

Voldy: Ah, sí? de qué se trata?

Autora: Se trata de...- empieza a tocarse la canción "Pluma Gay"

Voldy¡Albie, nuestra canción!

(Empiezan a bailar...o si eso se puede llamar así, ya que ambos son tiesos como una tabla ¬¬)

Autora: Ejem...

(Albie y Voldy siguen bailando)

Autora: ¬¬'''' EJEM...

Voldy: Ay! qué querii!

Autora: Váyanse de aquí! por la chuc... trato de publicar mi fic y no puedo por ustedes, par de conch...

Dumbly (o Albie?): Y ese vokbulario? de dónde lo sacó niñita, por dios mío...

Autora (se le nota la vena): ejem...váyanse de ahora, o les lanzo una maldición imperdonable.

Vody: Cuál?

Autora: el...AVADA...muajajaj

Albie y Voldy (desesperados): Ahhhh! nos quieres mataaaaaar!- se van.

Autora: Aleluya!

(Se reincorpora en el asiento)

Autora: Bueno, vamos a darle comienzo a...- se escuchan bombas- que es mi fic!

(Aparece ¿la comunidad del Anillo?)

Legolas: Ahí está! lo ví con mis ojos de elfo, Aragorn, ahí está el Monte del Destino!

Autora: Eh...O.o

Aragorn: Tienes verdad! ahí está!

Frodo: Voy a destruir el Anillo!

Sam: señor Frodo! no se fíe, no se ve muy confiable esa criatura- mira a la autora con cara desafiante y ella levanta una ceja.

Merry y Pippin: Mmm...excelente cocecha de Longhbottom...- toman sus pipas.

Gandalf: Puxa que hay gente aquí, creo que es mejor dejar este lugar.

Frodo, Gimli, Legolas,Merry, Pippin, Sam, Faramiry Aragorn: Pero si es el Monte del Destino!

Gandalf: Imbéciles! este no es el Monte! es la cueva del Dragón!

Autora: Ejem...confunde pero no ofende...¬¬

Dragón: ¬¬

Autora: VÁYANSE! shu, shu!

(La comunidad y el Dragón se van)

Autora: Fiu...ahora no tendré interrupción. Empecemos presentando como se debe a mi nuevo fic...- se escuchan espadas láser-. Demonios¿y ahora qué?

Darth Vader: No, yo soy tu padre.

Luke: Nooooo!

Autora: x.x

Darth Vader: hey tú! vente pal lao oscuro!

Autora: AH, YA! ME CANSÉ, RENUNCIO!- autora tira el libreto al piso-. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, VAN A TRABAJAR USTEDES! NO YO!- se va. Entra Sirius.

Sirius: Mish! un guión, veamos...- lo empieza a leer-. De acuerdo, voy a presentar este fic -sonríe seductoramente-. El nombre es...

**CORTE DE TRANSMICIÓN, ESPERE UNOS MINUTOS ( se escucha ese piiiip y empieza la guerra entre las rayitas blancas y negras xD).**

**_xD_**

**_qué tal? les gustó? conste: esto es sólo de aburrimiento ajjaj_**

**_pero me gustó, lo hice en menos de media hora jiji_**

**_que lo disafruten...xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos: ...(se escuchan los pájaros cantar xD)

Sirius: Bienvenidos al fic...- Autora entra-, disfrútenlo.

Autora¿Qué haces aquí? Shu, shu!

Sirius: T.T déjame quedarme- pone ojitos de perro...aww

Autora: Ya, dale, pero si vuelves a interrumpirme te castro.

Sirius (a los Star wars): NooooO! no no esoo!

Autora: Muajaja, yah.

(Me acomodo)

Autora: Bienvendios a...- se escuchan los maestros trabajar en la casa del vecino-, pero como no me dejaron subir el primer capítulo- con énfasis en la frase-, subiré el segundo, que se llama...- Sirius sube el volumen del micrófono y se escucha ese (piiiii).

Sirius: Piiiiiip

Autora: Hey! baja el volumen! o te cas...

Sirius: Cállate! estoy hablando con este artefacto muggle...-se dirige al micrófono-Piiiiip.

Autora: Ô.o'... se me está colmando la paciencia...

Sirius: Piiip piiip (traducción: Sí, es mujy simpática la autora ).

Autora:YA, ME CANSÉ, VETE DE AQUÍ!

Micrófono: Piiip Piiiiiiiip (traducción: conque es simpática, eh?)

Sirius (suplicando): No! por favor, no quiero iirmee!

Autora analiza la situación:Mmm...(en tono Marge Simpson), Dale, te quedas, pero si molestas otra vez te..

Sirius:Castrar? noo!

Autora:Ya, ya, sólo te cortaré los cocos (en tono maléfico)

Sirius:O.o...dale.

Autora: Ahora voy a presentar el segundo...- se escucha el rugido de un león.

Aslan¡Vamos, reyes de Narnia, hay que salvar al país de la Bruja Blanca!

Autora y Sirius: Ô.o

Autora: Ejem, disculpe, señor Aslan, peor éste no es su libro.

Aslan: Ah¿es Narnia?

Sirius: Tampoco.

Tolkien: No, es la Tierra Media, inventada por mí.

Lewis¡No es la Tierra Media, es Narnia!

Tolkien¡Tierra Media!

Lewis¡Narnia!

Autora: CÁLLENSE, ES MI FIC!

Lewis y Tolkien¡No!

Siris saca un paquete lleno de palomitas de mpaiz mientras mira la disputa.

Tolkien¡Tierra Media!

Lewis¡Narnia!

Autora¡Cállense y váyanse de mi fic! shu shu!- los echa con uan nimbus 200 en la mano.

Sirius: Así se hace!

Autora: Pudoiste haber ayudado, tontón!

Sirius: T.T

Autora: Muy bien, ahora presentaré el segundo cap de mi fic...

CORTE DE LUZ EN LA CENTRAL HASTA MAÑANA

¿Qué les pareció?

xD

Me voy a buscar a Voldy y Dumbly

chauu


End file.
